Durotan (Earth-27740)
The chieftain of the Frostwolf Clan, and an "anomaly" among the orcs of the Horde, Durotan is one of the very few orcs that didn't drink the Blood of Mannoroth, that turns most of the orcs in Draenor into the creatures we now know. While the other orcs gained green or red skins due to the Blood of Mannoroth, Durotan keeps his natural brown skin, and he's the few one who didn't drink the Blood who survived due to his persistence and power. Durotan succeeded his father and mother as the ruler of the Frostwolf Clan, along with his mate, Draka. Durotan and Draka got a child, named Go'el, but a prophecy states that a newborn orc, from a family line that didn't drink Mannoroth's Blood, will be the redeemer of Draenor's orcs, and will unite them under a new banner (which is exactly what happens in the future). Due to this prophecy, the orcs secretly tried to find this newborn child and kill him. Feeling that the child is him, Durotan sent him along with Drek'Thar, the Frostwolf Clan's Shaman to an unknown place to keep him safe, and train him so he can fulfill the prophecy. For years, Durotan stayed in protecting his clan from outside forces, while also secretly attempting to stage a coup to overthrow Gul'dan and the Shadow Council, and realize the other orcs of their corruption. For years, those plans were unable to be executed, until the Horde opened a portal to a realm called "Azeroth", in which they attempted to take it to expand their home. Neverthless, Durotan joined it, but he didn't realize that his coup will later be truly staged, when a group of heroes from another realm called "Earth" entered the realm, and attempted to save Azeroth from the savage Horde. Seeing that Durotan has his own plans and different from the others, Durotan is helped by the Justice League to overthrow Gul'dan and the Council, and it succeeds. After successfully doing so, Durotan brought back Drek'Thar and his son to society, and thanked the Justice League for their help. And as such, Durotan is given a "trust emblem" from the League to symbolize his heroism to his kind. In later times, Durotan would not expect that he will travel to the League's own realm, to be recruited into their splinter group along with other "special men". Durotan then accepted being in the Avengers, and donned a new set of attire, along with his axe, and joined the Avengers' quest in stopping Dr. Doom. In Earth-27750, Durotan debuted in the story arc'' Warlords of Draenor''. History Personality While nearly all orcs are known to be savage, war-like beings, Durotan and his Frostwolves are the most notable "different ones". They value honor above anything else, and they prefer not to go into a state of bloodlust while fighting or doing things. Going into a state of bloodlust is a not-too-uncommon condition among Draenor's other orcs, and it usually goes when they lose something, or during times of fightings. Durotan is not as savage as other orcs, and is considerably more wise than all of them, being the only one actually realizing what Gul'dan and the Burning Legion did to Draenor, corrupting the orcs themselves and the life there. Durotan possesses a high amount of willpower, and will not stop until he achieves his objective. And during his "missions", he is willing to accept any help offered to him, and is generous enough to also accept negotiations. Although the Alliance of Azeroth initially didn't trust him, his acts and the Justice League's "intervention" made it possible for Durotan and his Frostwolves to co-operate with them to stop Gul'dan and the Burning Legion. However, Durotan spares no mercy to the ones who really "did some damage" to certain things, such as Draenor's corruption and devastation. Durotan is, while not truly known, also accepts the "call of duty" when needed by others, such as when he joined the Justice League's splinter group, the Avengers. Powers and Abilities Being an orc from Draenor, Durotan possesses the common physical attributes among his race, being drastically stronger than a normal man, putting them in a mid-superhuman threat. However, Durotan is generally weaker than the orcs that drank the Blood of Mannoroth, which increases their strength even greater. However, through rigorous training, Durotan is at least equal to the orcs that drank the Blood of Mannoroth. Being a chieftain, the strongest and the wisest would be the one chosen. Durotan is no exception. While he, like the other Frostwolves, value wisdom and compassion over violence, in combat, Durotan and his comrades are still a force to be reckoned with. He may not be the strongest muscle in Draenor, but his brain is at least on par on several military tacticians during Earth's medieval era, when feudalism still existed. Durotan is also a capable combatant, and uses a unique combat style that is comparable to Earth's free-style-boxing and wrestling. Durotan's speed isn't bad, as well. His reflexes allow him to at least catch an orcish flail's head (which is way bigger than a human's flail), and at most, nearly dodge arrows, if it's not for his bulk and size. *'Superhuman Strength': Like all of Draenor's orcs, Durotan possesses a degree of superhuman strength. He is capable of lifting up to 5 tons (while normal orcs are capable of lifting up to 2 tons), which is equal to orcs who drank the Blood of Mannoroth. In combat with Blood-of-Mannoroth-infused-orcs, Durotan admitted that he can't overpower most of them, so he uses his wits to win the fight. But still, Durotan is strong enough to at least lift up a small boulder and shatter stone pillars. *'Superhuman Durability': While orcs are still capable of being harmed by arrows, musket balls, and swords, as well as other sharp objects, Durotan can withstand a lot of punishment from blunt weapons, such as hammers and clubs, and to an extent, flails and morningstars (maces with spikes on their heads). While so, orcs, including Durotan, are more likely to be durable in terms of resistant to pain, as well as having a great amount of endurance. *'Superhuman Stamina': While not virtually tireless, Durotan is capable of doing prolonged physical activities longer than normal humans. Orcs, while originally not intended for combat, are designed to be able to fight in long battles, only to rest for another day of battle. *'Superhuman Speed and Agility': An orc's bulk doesn't grant them even a decent amount of speed, but through training, Durotan can move faster than non-Blood-of-Mannoroth-infused-orcs. He may not be as fast as a car, but at least he can actually catch up with it after a few minutes with the help of his stamina. Trivia *This Durotan is based on his Warcraft movie version, as well as his Warlords of Draenor version. In Warlords of Draenor arc, while the name is based on the same expansion pack from World of Warcraft, Durotan appears in his movie appearance. He dons his "Frostwolf attire" in Doom's Day. *Contrary to how he looks like in Doom's Day, Durotan didn't skin his personal frost wolf, Ice, to make it into his own attire. Although the cloak is indeed made from a skinned frost wolf. Though not Ice himself. And on another note, the wolf skinned to make Durotan's cloak is not Stormfang, but another random frost wolf. *In this universe, Ga'nar is not Durotan's brother, as he doesn't exist. Durotan's father died, as well, like his mainstream counterpart, but with an unexplained cause (in World of Warcraft, he died after fighting a group of ogres and a gronn). Durotan's mother in this universe is also deceased under unknown circumstances, while in Warlords of Draenor/main universe, she's still alive. *Durotan is not only one of the few orcs who realized "Draenor's corruption", but one of the few who also eats... vegetables (most orcs are fed with meat, and it became their primary diet throughout their existence). *Durotan strangely possesses a little hatred to the color green. This is due to the fact that after the orcs' corruption by the Blood of Mannoroth and Gul'dan himself, their skins turn green. *In Warlords of Draenor arc, Durotan rarely uses any weapons. However, in Doom's Day, he equips himself with his (infamous) iconic axe, the Betrayer of Humanity from the game. *Batman said that in his novels, Tolkien got the idea of "Wargs" from Durotan's clan name (Frostwolf) and their iconic animal with the same name (Frost Wolf). The Frostwolves themselves are the first orcish clan that uses wolves as their mount. Category:Earth-27750 Category:Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Males Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Brown Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Married Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Aliens